Spider Gates
by Edina Clouds
Summary: E/O Challenge: Warm. Continuing the Spider Gates story for supernaturalmydreams birthday – some hurt/comfort Sam & Dean with emphasis on drowning as requested
1. Chapter 1

_E/O challenge: Touch. 100 words exactly._

_A little bit of comedy for Platinum Rose Lady's Birthday (with the UK time difference kept this back so wouldn't spoil the surprise)_

_For those who don't already know Spider Gates is a real life cemetery in Leicester, Massachussetts with plenty of Supernatural rumours (including the one featured in this drabble)._

_---_

**Spider Gates**

"I can't believe Dad sent us to Spider Gates," Dean grumbled pushing open the cemetery's ornate wrought iron gates. "There's so many rumors about this place … its "Ghostbuster" heaven."

"Yeah but I think Dad's got a point … according to his journal," Sam touched the relevant page, "this is the real thing."

"So freaky Supernatural white stuff really does ooze up from the ground?" Dean asked incredulous.

"There've been plenty of sightings … just nobody knows what it is."

"I've got a theory … it's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's final resting place."

"Cute Dean," Sam grimaced, "really cute!"


	2. Chapter 2

**E/O Challenge: Hold** – Couldn't get Spider Gates cemetery out of my head so decided to continue the story (and the Ghostbusters theme).

There are three Birthdays this week, so a 100 word (exactly) drabble for each one (hope you like them and hope you had/have a Happy Birthday)

Drabble 1_ – __For IheartSam7__ (a bit of suffering__ Sam for you)_

Drabble 2_ – For The Tribble Master (sorry hun couldn't fit drunken Cas in as story line is set during first season, but hope hurt Dean will make up for it)_

Drabble 3 – _For SidJack (some h/c Sam & Dean with requested leg injury__**)**_

---

**Drabble 1**:

The pale moon cast an eerie light over the shimmering mass that lay before them.

"EMF's off the scale," Sam whispered as he bent to examine the white ooze.

"What are you Dr Venkman?" Dean smirked as he knelt beside his brother. "Just get the sample … then we can test your ectoplasm theory."

Sam thrust his torch at Dean. "Hold this," he muttered leaning forward with the container.

As the plastic touched the surface Sam cried out in pain. And then an immense force, emanating from the supernatural ooze, propelled him through the air and into the nearest tombstone.

**Spn-Spn-Spn**

**Drabble 2****:**

"SAM!" Dean shouted as he raced towards his brother.

"Wa's'up?" Sam slurred, "wa's happening?"

"Just lie still," Dean eased, worried by the wide gash opening up on Sam's forehead. "Hold this," he said, placing his brother's hand on the cloth covering the jagged cut.

The white ooze bubbled angrily behind them, spitting liquid tendrils into the air.

Aware now that they were dealing with a supernatural entity Dean faced their attacker. "You Son of a Bitch," he shouted firing into the sprawling mass.

The unspent bullets that were shot back slammed into his body sending him sprawling to the ground.

**Spn-Spn-Spn**

**Drabble 3****:**

Dean pressed his hands around the gaping holes in his leg. Although grateful for the "through and through" the pain was excruciating and the blood loss more severe!

The white ooze entity shuddered in frustration, clearly unable to move beyond its present location. Dean was grateful for that too as he dragged himself over to his injured brother.

"Hey … you still with me?" he asked wrapping an arm around Sam, holding him close.

"Think … we might … have a problem," he replied before passing out.

"Who we gonna call now Sammy?" Dean mumbled, joining his brother in oblivion.

---

Sorry about the "cliff hanger" – might have to finish this off next week!


	3. Chapter 3

This little drabble popped into my head at 4 o'clock this morning so had to get it down on paper (or is that computer screen) – another 100 words based on E/O Challenge word Hold, continuing the Spider Gates story

---

A long snake-like tendril slithered from the Supernatural entity and wound its way towards the brothers.

It reached Dean's outstretched leg, wrapped itself around the limb and began to pull the unconscious Winchester back to the bubbling ooze.

Jarred by his brother's movement Sam stirred. As focus returned he quickly assessed the situation.

"DEAN!" he shouted grabbing at outstretched arms.

Holding onto his brother he struggled to pull Dean away from the sprawling mass. The entity, however, had other ideas as it tightened its grip and Sam soon realised he was loosing the battle as his fingers began to slip.


	4. Chapter 4

**E/O Challenge: Warm**

**100 words exactly drabble**

For supernaturalmydreams birthday – some hurt/comfort Sam & Dean with emphasis on drowning as requested, hope you like it.

Inspired me to continue the Spider Gates story – I so want to turn this into a longer story some day!

---

Sam, losing his tenuous hold on his unconscious brother, looked on in horror as tightly entwined tendrils pulled Dean beneath the viscous surface of the white sprawling mass.

"DEAN!" he shouted, pushing himself to his feet and staggering to the edge of supernatural pool.

Moments later the creature shuddered violently, omitting a strange guttural scream before ejecting its captive's body back onto dry land.

Rushing to his side Sam desperately wiped away the warm, oozing liquid from Dean's nose and lips, deeply relieved when his brother, airway now clear, began to breath.

"Thing must have a Winchester allergy," Sam grinned.


End file.
